Life As He Wanted
by beachbabe12
Summary: Harry's mum and dad are finally with him. It's what he always wanted, will things change with his parents around or will his life be just as difficult and hard as it was before? Rated just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Welcome to my third story, please review and give me some suggestions or whatever, just give me some feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the memory of James and Lily Potter and muttered a spell. A bright green light shone and he was thrown back into his office staring at two very familiar faces.

'Lily, James welcome to the year 2005' said Dumbledore his blue twinkling.

'Excuse me but what do you mean, where is my baby Harry and why isn't he with me?'

asked a very confused looking Lily.

'Harry is currently sleeping at you sisters house and is about to enter his fifth year of Hogwarts' he said.

'Harry is fifteen?' asked James in shock.

'Yes, you have been dead for fourteen years and I just brought you back to life, Harry is in danger and needs your help'

'My baby boy is in danger . . .'

'and we came back from the dead?' James cut off Lily.

'yes and yes, Harry will be so thrilled to see you, so will Sirius and Remus' said Dumbledore thinking out loud 'we'll lets go to Grimmuld Place, Harry will be on his way there now'

'Will everyone be there?' asked James

'Yes, Sirius, Remus, Molly and Arthur and their seven kids and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix'

'Does Harry have any friends, is my baby boy popular, does he have a girlfriend, is he doing okay at school, is he like James more than me, oh my gosh does he pick on little kids oh . . . dear me. . . does he have one night stands with girls, oh James you've ruined his life' wailed Lily, speaking so fast that you could hardly understand her, but they managed.

'Mr. and Mrs. Potter you have nothing to worry about, he had two best friends- Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry only loves one girl- Ginny Weasley, but he has not realized it yet but he will, he has not been on many dates, but is popular among girls, he is top in his year for Defense Against the Dark Arts and is quite good and most subjects'

'What subjects isn't he good at?' asked Lily

'Divination and History of Magic'

'Oh well, Divination is the weirdest subject and every one fails History of Magic' said James casually.

'Yes James, but he has his OWL's this year, he will need to pass to get a good mark' said Lily.

'Are we going to go now, I want to see my boy' said James.

'Oh sorry, yeah can we go now?' asked Lily.

'Yes but you will have to stay in a room till I explain to everyone what happened, it might be a bit of a shock to everyone' he said.

'Sure, just hurry, please we won't to see Harry' said James.

'Harry, hello, how are you?' asked Dumbledore

'Good' said Harry uneasily.

'I have something to tell you'

'Good or bad?' Harry asked

'Defiantly good, but it might come as a shock to you'

'Go on'

'Your parents have come back to life' he said slowly.

'Really, your not joking, you wouldn't joke about something like that, would you? Does Sirius know? Is it just my mum or dad or other people coming back to life?'

'I am perfectly serious, no Sirius does not know and I am going to bring back as many people as possible, including Cederic Diggory' said Dumbledore.

'Can I see them then?'

'After I tell everyone else' he said putting his hand on his shoulder 'I am very happy for you'.

'Thank you so much, I will never be able to repay you' he said honestly.

'I doesn't matter, just as long as you are alive, safe and well' he said leading Harry into the living room where everyone was.

Dumbledore told them what happened.

'Harry I am so happy for you' shrieked Hermione and she pulled him into a tight hug.

'Happy for you mate' said Ron and he shook his hand.

Sirius was sitting in shock, his throat was dry.

'Prongs, Lily- alive' he croaked.

Harry smiled, no words could describe how he was feeling, but it was definitely a good feeling.

'Yes, yes Sirius, would you like to see them?' asked Dumbledore.

'Yes please' said Sirius, jumping up.

'What he said' laughed Harry

'Okay then, please follow me, up the stairs' said Dumbledore, walking so fast Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sirius had to run to keep up with him.

Dumbledore put his hand on the door knob 'ready?' he asked.

'Never been more ready in my life' Harry replied.

He opened the door slowly.

Lily gasped 'my baby boy'

'How are you doin?' asked his father.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, it make take a while to put up the new chapter- or it might not. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has taken so long to update but I didn't have any ideas for this story for a long time.**

**Sorry it's not the longest. Thanks to all who have reviewed,I hope you forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. I only own part of the story, the parts that I came up with.

* * *

**

'Dad? Mum? I am so sorry' said Harry.

'What for?' asked James, confused.

'For making you die.'

'You didn't make us die' said Lily 'and you shouldn't be apologizing, we could have saved ourselves, but we didn't want to. We would do the same thing over again if it happened again.'

'What I want to know' said James, looking around the room 'is how we came back to life.'

'I can answer that' said Dumbledore, pushing his way through the crowd that had gathered in the room. 'You see, I found a spell and it is very powerful, probably the most powerful spell there is. I went into your Pensieve, James, and I found the memory of your death. I said the spell and you and Lily were brought back to life.'

There was silence in the room, James and Lily stood, quite still, next to their son. Harry was looking at Sirius; he was behind Ron and Hermione and was staring at James. He had a huge smile on his old face; Harry thought it was nice to see him happy.

'Mum, Dad, these are my best friends, Ron and Hermione. And behind them, dad, is the person you most probably want to meet; Sirius Black' said Harry excitedly.

'Padfoot?'

'Prongs' croaked Sirius, the smile, spreading 'it's nice to have you back.'

'It's nice to see you again' said James, who had pulled his best friend into a hug.

'What was Harry like growing up with you?' asked Lily.

Everyone in the room was silent, Lily and James looked around the room, it was filled with faces that had either saddened or they had started to whisper to the person next to them.

'What?' said James 'didn't you grow up with Padfoot, Harry?'

'No dad' said Harry, who was avoiding his parents eyes 'Wormtail betrayed you and blamed Sirius; Sirius is now a "murderous raving lunatic" on the loose because he was sent to Azkaban without a trial and he was the first person to escape Azkaban two years ago.'

James and Lily shook their heads in disbelief.

'Who did you grow up with then?' asked Lily, who was looking at Sirius with sadness in her emerald eyes.

'Your sister, her husband and their child- Dudley' said Harry, with disgust in his voice.

'They treated you alright didn't they?'

'Well, you could say that' said Harry 'if you wanted to say the opposite of what they actually did treat me like.'

'I will be speaking to her' said Lily 'this wasn't meant to happen, Sirius was meant to raise Harry and have a simple life.'

'It's been way better since I met Ron and Hermione, mum; Ron's parents invite me over during the holidays. Last year we went to see the Quidditch World Cup, it was great.'

'Thank you' said Lily to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who were standing next to Ron.

'It's really no problem, he is the sweetest child, he is so kind and polite' said Mrs. Weasley.

'Shall we have lunch then?' asked Mr. Weasley.

'Lets, I haven't eaten anything for fourteen years' said James, and they all laughed.

'So, Harry, do you play Quidditch?' asked James as he tucked in to a large sandwich Mrs. Weasley had made him.

'Yeah, I'm seeker, like you and I was the youngest player in a century' said Harry proudly.

James grinned 'I am so proud of you, that's very impressive.'

Lily looked around the room; she was looking for her best friend, Alice Longbottom. She saw neither Frank nor Alice and was a bit worried. She was Remus, Mad-Eye, someone who looked like Sirius cousin, Andromeda and a couple of other unfamiliar faces.

She leant over to the person next to her, Harry and whispered 'do you know anyone with the last name of Longbottom and the first name of Neville?'

Harry looked at his mother 'why?'

'Well I knew his mother, very well. We were like James and Sirius, best of friends and I can't see her on this table.'

Harry paused, wondering whether to tell his mother, she had to take in so much information in one night and to learn that her best friend was insane was a bit much.

'Bellatrix Lestrange used the Cruciatus curse on them so much that both Alice and Frank are now insane. Neville grew up with his Grandmother.'

Lily looked shocked, tears started to swell up in her eyes.

'Something wrong, Lil?' asked James, looking at his beautiful wife.

'Nothing, just happy to be back' she said and put on a very fake smile.

James noticed, but just shook his head and said nothing.

'Do not tell your father what you just said to me, it's enough that his best friend betrayed him and you didn't grow up with Sirius' said Lily to Harry.

Harry nodded and went back to his sandwich, he thought about how much pain and suffering his parents were going to have to deal with now they had returned. His mum had to learn her best friend was insane; James had to deal with having a convicted murderer for a best friend when it was actually his other best friend and they both had to deal with coming back from the dead.

Harry wondered whether it was worth it, maybe his parents wouldn't be happy to return now that they had to fight Voldemort along with him and deal with all these hardships. It was too late now anyway, they were back.

* * *

**Please Review! Hope I will update sooner than last time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I wanted to make sure it was really good and that it went along with the plan of the story. Thank you to all the people who reviewed. It has been great.

* * *

**

Harry sat on the end of his bed talking to his parents. They were very interested in all the things he had done, like the Triwizard Tournament, saving the Philosophers Stone, meeting Tom Riddle and meeting Sirius for the first time.

'. . . and then I brought him back to Hogwarts, to his parents, like he told me to.'

'I'm proud of you son, you should be proud of yourself, not many people would be able to bring him back, not many people would be able to survive.'

'But I don't want to be famous for all these things! I want to be a normal kid, who grew up with his parents, watched the Tournament, knew his godfather, hadn't met Voldemort something like four or five times!' yelled Harry.

'We know, do you think we want you to be 'The Boy Who Lived'?' Lily asked calmly.

Harry sat down, 'no, I just thought . . . oh I don't know.'

'Don't worry about it, we know you're just stressed and a bit worried about how people have taken it,' said James.

'We have to go to an Order meeting ok? So you stay with Ron and Hermione,' said James getting up and stretching.

'Why can't I come to the meeting?'

'Well, I suppose you could,' said Lily, thinking about what she should do. She wanted to protect her son from hearing any bad news and she wanted him to trust her that he will find out these things at the right time.

'We will check with the other Order members and then we will get back to you, ok?' asked James.

'Fine,' sighed Harry.

* * *

Harry was silent after the meeting; he wanted to know what the weapon was. His mum and dad let him in the meeting for just a small amount of time. He smiled remembering how Sirius and his mum and dad had wanted to tell him more, but Molly kept telling them that Dumbledore didn't want him to know.

Molly had been acting strange lately. Lily and James could tell this wasn't how she normally was. Sirius muttered things under his breath after she spoke and even Harry looked at her differently.

Molly felt hurt. She had always been the mother of everyone, she looked after everyone, fed them, looked after them, comforted them, and now Lily Potter had come along. Hermione was now going to her for help with homework and asking her what books she read when she was at school.

Harry now had his mother so no longer did he think of Molly as a mother figure, and that hurt her. She had been there for him longer than she had; she slapped her self for thinking this. How could she say such a thing? It wasn't her fault Voldemort had chosen her family, it was something, as a mother, you had to do for your children. It wasn't like a choice whether you wanted to live or your son wanted to, it was just something you didn't have to think about, it was an immediate reaction. Any decent mother would die for their child, and Lily was just another example.

* * *

'I'm going to go to St. Mungos,' said Lily.

'But people will think, you know,' said James.

'But I want to see Alice and Frank,' she pleaded. She had told James about Frank and Alice a couple of days ago. It didn't go as well as planned. He started to ramble on about his parents and other people who had been ruined by Voldemort.

'I do too, but no one else knows that we're alive, people will get suspicious,' he told her.

'Fine,' she said and sat down in a chair and crossed her arms.

'Honey, you know I'm right.'

'Yeah, for the first time in your life,' she laughed.

'Hey!' he said after about ten seconds.

'Took you a while to work out what I said, didn't it?'

'No!' he argued, this time a quicker reaction.

Harry walked in, just in time to see his parents smiling happily and laughing. It made him feel good inside. He crept out of the room, trying not to disturb them.

He was going to leave when he noticed Hermione, she was looking at him.

'What?' he asked, a bit annoyed that she was staring at him.

'Their happy, aren't they?' she asked.

'What?'

'Is that all you ever say?'

'Wha- no. How do you know they're happy?' he asked.

'By the look on your face. You're one of those people, Harry. I've known it for so long. Your happiness depends on the happiness of other people. If your parents aren't happy, then you aren't. It's a good thing, and a bad thing,' she said in one breath.

Harry didn't know what to say. 'Thank you,' he said, 'for taking so much notice in my actions.'

* * *

Dumbledore sat Harry down and smiled at him.

Harry smiled back awkwardly, wondering what was coming next.

'Who do you want to return next?' Dumbledore asked.

'What?' Harry said, he started to laugh, Hermione was right, that was nearly the only thing he said. 'Sorry,' he apologized.

'Perfectly understandable,' said Dumbledore. 'Now do you have an answer?'

'Cedric,' he said definitely. Since he saw how his father had reacted when he found out he was dead, he had felt a part of his heart missing. To return Cedric to his father would be the best thing he could do.

'Good choice,' said Dumbledore. 'I can do this one easily.'

'I will need you to give me a memory,' he continued.

Harry nodded.

'The memory of just before Cedric dies,' said Dumbledore.

* * *

**A/N: I do need your help. It is nearly time for Harry to return to school. After some other stuff that happens, but I really need to know whether you think it would be better to do it from Harry's point of veiw at school, or Lily and James' point of veiw, at the Head Quarters. Or maybe even like a chapter on Harry and then the next chapter on Lily and James. What do you think? It would be really helpful if you could let me know. **

**Also could you please check out my new story- The Story of Love. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.

* * *

**

'What am I doing?' said Cedric Diggory.

'Standing,' said Harry. 'You've come back to life,' he explained.

'How?'

'I took a memory from Harry's Pensieve and used it to return you to life,' Dumbledore explained.

'Thank you,' he said. 'Thank you so much.'

'You must stay here until I have told your parents and sorted out what we are going to tell the Ministry and the public,' he continued.

Cedric nodded, 'how long before my parents know?'

'Should be around ten hours, I have to go to the Ministry to talk some sense into Fudge and then I have to go and talk to Hagrid about something that you shouldn't worry about,' said Dumbledore after seeing the look on Harry's face when he mentioned Hagrid.

* * *

'Mum, Dad, I would like you to meet someone,' said Harry.

'Oh, I love meeting people,' said James.

Harry looked at his father weirdly for a second and then continued.

'I want you to meet Cedric Diggory,' he said.

Cedric walked into the room and smiled happily and the sight of Harry's parents. These people, to him, were the only people that could understand what he had been through. Murdered by Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew, saw Harry battling him at the graveyard and returned to life.

'It's nice to meet you,' he said, shaking James' hand and then Lily's.

'You too,' said Lily. 'It's nice to meet someone who has been through exactly what we have.'

'That's what I was going to say,' he laughed.

* * *

'Cedric, you have met lots of people today,' started Dumbledore.

Cedric looked around the room of new friends he had. Sirius Black, who he thought he would never meet and be innocent, Remus Lupin, his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Nymphadora Tonks, a Metemorphigus, the Weasley family, the real Mad-Eye Moody and a whole bunch of other people.

He nodded politely and turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

'But the most important people you are going to meet are just behind this door and are longing to see you,' he said.

Cedric took a deep breath, he wondered if they thought less of him because he died or didn't win the Tournament.

'You're mum and dad.'

Two middle aged people, who looked slightly older than Sirius walked in the door.

Harry had seen them before, and he felt a rush of relief flow through him. It was the sort that nothing else could have brought it. The only thing that did it was giving Cedric back to his parents.

'Cedric! My boy, my beautiful boy,' was his mother's reaction.

Cedric's father was trying hard to wipe away all the tears falling from his eyes. He was standing back from Cedric, watching his son and his wife reunite.

Harry left the room, smiling. He was so glad that they could be together again. Hermione and Ron followed him.

'Wasn't that great!' squeaked Hermione.

Harry grinned. 'It sure was, I'm so happy for them all.'

'Of course you are,' said Ron. 'We all knew that he would be the first one you bring back.'

'I didn't know who else there was,' he said honestly. 'I wish Neville's parents were dead,' he said.

They gave him a strange look. 'I mean, well, they're insane, Bellatrix Lestrange made them go insane and I wish they were dead so I could bring them back,' he said quickly.

Hermione and Ron sighed with relief and nodded.

'Now so do I,' said Ron, half-laughing.

Hermione gave him a look and he took it back.

'Who are you going to do now?' she asked him.

'Why do I have to chose, doesn't anyone else want to bring someone back?' he asked, just having thought of that. Why did Dumbledore pick him to do it?

'Doesn't really matter,' said Hermione quickly. 'He might not ask you again.'

'I don't want to be asked again,' he said angrily. 'I'm not the only one with problems and relations who were dead.'

'We know,' said Hermione and she prodded Ron while Harry wasn't looking.

'Yeah, we know, Harry. Don't worry about Dumbledore.'

'Thanks guys,' he said. 'Night.'

* * *

There were only a few more weeks until they all went back to Hogwarts, and for the first time he wasn't sure he wanted to go back.

There were going to be all those people who wanted to know what happened in the maze. At least he had someone he could lean on for support and back up.

And he definitely didn't want to leave his parents. He had only got them back. He didn't want to leave Sirius again, but this time he knew he would have company and someone to laugh with and remember the good times.  
'All the Marauders were back' his father had said. No one bothered to even tell him that Peter was missing; they knew he had left out Peter for a reason and no one was going to point it out to him.

Lily was pressuring James more and more to make them go see Alice and Frank. Although it wasn't what Lily wanted to do, it was something she needed to do, it wasn't like putting salt in the wound, it was going to close the wound.

She explained this to James, he put up his usual argument, and she kissed him.

'Mm, I'll think about it,' he said.

'Come on, James, please,' she pleaded.

'People will think we're ghosts or something. I don't want a bunch of people pointing and staring at me, or fainting in front of me, you know something like that,' he said.

'Shouldn't you be used to that know?' she asked.

He gave Lily a quizzical look. 'What?'

'You know, girls fainting at the mere sight of you, people pointing and staring at you because your prank of Snape was the best,' explained Lily.

James blushed and grinned. Then he shook his head. 'Lily! This is different and stop buttering me up. People won't be fainting because I'm so good looking, they'll be fainting because I'm alive and that's not something I want to hear,' he argued.

'What if we get an interview with a reporter and they publish that we're alive and Cedric is too, and then it won't be such a shock when we go out side or Cedric goes to find work,' she suggested.

'I'm not sure,' he said, eying her closely.

'Come on, we can't spend our whole lives in here, and think of it this way,' she said, getting ready to drop the bomb on her husband. 'We could clear Sirius.'

James sat up straighter. 'How?'

'We tell the reporter everything that has happened, and we get Harry in on it too, like tell the reporter that Sirius is a great god-father and stuff like that,' she said.

'People will think we're Death Eaters,' he said, with a worried look on his face.

'Dumbledore,' Lily answered.

'You know the Ministry doesn't like him at the moment, a lot of people don't and making him say that Sirius is innocent in an interview is only going to get him on more trouble.'

'You're right,' she slumped into the chair beside her.

James looked at his wife; Sirius came in, as a dog, dragging a rat in his mouth, his transformed back.

'I had to go to the bathroom and someone was in this one already so I went outside as a dog,' he explained to James.

James looked at him strangely, Sirius read him like a book.

'And then I found this rat and since Peter I eat them and I hope it's his cousin or something,' he said.

'You know Peter really isn't a rat so he can't have cousins that are,' said James.

'Well, um, maybe he did it with another rat and then they got married and she had his rat babies and his rat wife had a sister and she had kids too, so he had sort of cousins,' said Sirius quickly, trying to make up for his mistake.

'You're still as dumb as I left you,' said James.

'Does that make sense?' Lily asked.

'NO!' yelled Sirius, 'see you're still dumb too.'

'Am not,' said James angrily.

'Are too.'

'Not.'

'Too,' said Sirius and he changed back into a dog and ran away.

James looked at Lily.

'Do it,' she said, rolling her eyes, 'I don't care.'

'Thanks hon' you're the best,' he said. He wasn't surprised that she knew what he was thinking by the look if his face.

He transformed into stag form and went to look for Sirius.

* * *

About an hour later Harry went outside and found a dog and a stag playing what looked like tag.

'Can I play?' he asked.

Sirius barked and James nodded.

'Thanks,' he said, he stood still wondering what to do next when Sirius tapped his paw onto his leg. He barked twice.

'I suppose that means I'm it,' laughed Harry.

* * *

'James, Harry, Sirius – dinner!' shouted Lily as she went looking for her family. 'What the hell?' she screamed as she found her family – a stag, her human son and a dog.

'Want to play, mum?' Harry asked her.

Lily glanced back at the house where a roast dinner was waiting for them and then looked at her family.

'Why not?' she laughed as Harry tipped her.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will take just as long. I have no idea what I am going to write! **


End file.
